Mass Effect: Fairly Odd adventure
by nick.obanion
Summary: A some-what crossover between Fairly odd parents and mass effect. at ten years old Jane shepard gets fairy god parents, what she doesn't know is in due time she'll need them to stop the Reapers. will Fairies and magic be Enough? Shepard(f)/Liara pairing with Tali as the sister element. SI/OC
1. Prologue-PT1

**Hey guys, little old me here with a new story. This is going to be a cross-over story but I'm not putting it as a cross-over story in that section of this site. Now I've been watching a bit of Fairly OddParents, and I've been playing mass effect, so I've pulled this together and well I hope you enjoy.**

**This will be a self-insert story along with an OC. Where I and my OC April are Shepard (F)'s fairy god parents, this will span all three games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. And my OC.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**13 Years before the battle of the Citadel**

On a rainy spring day, a girl no older than ten with fire red hair, strolled down the suburban area of New York. She was the kind of girl that was…socially awkward around other people, even some of her family. She was often known in school as the Christmas girl, for her red hair and Green eyes.

She was bullied like any other day, not because she's…whatever kids make fun of now, but because she's rather beautiful, and the popular girls hated this. You can guess where that ends up.

Yes, that girl that's strolling on home in such horrid weather, is none other than the future savior of the galaxy, Commander Jane Shepard. Well, she's not the commander yet but you know what I mean.

As she walked into her home to dry off and take off her bag, "Hey honey, how was your day today at school." Greeted her parents, at almost the exact same time. "It was fine, look I hate to not talk to you about my day, but I have this mid-term coming up, and…" she stated, her parents got the picture. "Well, okay then dear, you go study and I'll make your favorite dinner tonight." Said her mother, Jane Shepard quickly went upstairs to her room, was quietly sobbing in her bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**** (Jane Shepard's room)**

"W…why do they hate me s…so much, what did I ever do to them." She said, in her frustration she threw a piggy bank that was on her night-stand, and it broke on impact of the wall. She continued to weep, when all of a sudden she heard a sparkling/twinkling noise from the other side of her room.

"Huh, what's going on?" she asked, then a swirling purple cloud of tornado appeared. And out came a, "Hey Jane!" said the two revealed figures, one being a man with brown hair and green eyes with a suit, was accompanied by a woman with blonde hair and light pink eyes along with a blue dress. They had wings, wands, and small little crowns on their heads, and were no more than a few feet long.

They flew up to her introducing themselves, "I'm Nick." Said the man. "And I'm April." Said the woman. "And we're…" they flew backwards, revealing a big neon sign saying, "Your Fairy GodParents!" they exclaimed.

"wait…I don't understand, what's going on?" Jane said in confusion, Nick flew up to her and explained. "Well we're magic, and we're here to help you. We help children who need us. Either until adult-hood, or death. Or until we're no longer needed." He said, April flew up to her and said her two-sense. "We're magical fairies that grant wishes." She said.

Jane sniffed, "well, I wish for tissues for my first wish." With that, they waved their wands and a tissue box materialized in her hands. "Thank you." She said as she blew her nose. April and Nick sat down on her bed next to her trying to comfort her. "Now, what's got you all down and gloom." Asked April, "Yeah, tell us and make it all better as long as you wish for it." Nick said gleefully. "As long as it's within the Rules." April said critizingly, Nick looked at her nervously. "Whaaat…no pookie I would never do that." April made a 'hmmph' noise and continued trying to comfort Shepard.

"Umm…I wish for a vanilla milkshake please, no whip or cherry." Jane said, the fairies waved their wands again and a milkshake formed in her hands. "I…I don't know what I did to make everyone at school hate me, but…" she paused before continuing, "the girls keep calling things that…that…" with that she began crying again.

Nick and April, looked at her with saddened understanding of what she's going through. April Poofed up some things to try and ease her mind. A few stuffed animals, and a few other comfort items. "Thanks." "Oh it's no problem sweetie, we'll do anything for you. Think of us as like a…second family." April said, as she brought Shepard in for a hug.

And like just like that it was the start of a new beginning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N): well I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter/episode of this new story. Like I said, this is a some-what crossover between Fairly Odd Parents and mass effect. Let me know through PM or review if you just want to get straight into it, or put in some side chapters, before the first game.**

**Some helpful and nice reviews help me with how I write, so no flames. Follow and favorite if you want or like it. See you next chapter.**


	2. Prologue-PT2

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to a new episode of Mass effect: Fairly Odd adventure. I've decided I am going to do a few chapters before the main games. Before Shepard joins the alliance, have fun and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC, and the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Still about 13 years before the battle of the citadel. Jane P.O.V.)**

It's been about three months since I've received my Fairies, Nick and April, and we've been messing around with wish's and having different adventures here and there. Now we are at a baseball game, I'm by myself since they think it's okay to send their child alone some-where. April is in the form a blue baseball cap, and Nick is in the form of a hazel green flag.

"Are you enjoying yourself Jane?" Nick said to me, I gotta say it's fun to see their faces on different objects. "Yeah, this is awesome!" I said with excitement, I was so happy to be at a stadium for the first time. "We're glad you're enjoying yourself, Sweetie." April said with a motherly tone.

I was having the time of my life…until the lead cheerleader Cortana showed up and decided to taunt me. "Oh look guys, it's the dumb little Christmas girl from school. And she's all alone too." She sneered at me. "Aww, little baby girl all by herself. Oh what is she going to do." One of lackeys taunted. I didn't need to look, my god parents were fuming. It wasn't until I noticed one of them had a jumbo sized nacho's with jalapeño peppers.

"yeah what-ever, but are you sharing those among your-selves?" I asked, Cortana looked at the nachos and back me. "Yeeeaah…but you aren't getting any why?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh nothing, it would be just terrible if _someone_ wished you all had the atomic runs." With that, while they couldn't see, Nick and April waved their wands and all of a sudden.

_(Poof!) RUMBLE(X3)_

"Oh man, I don't feel so good." The lackey on the right said. "Me neither." The other one cried out, Cortana looked back me with hate in her eyes. "THIS. ISN'T. OVER!" she said, and with that she walked away with hands hugged around her stomach.

Nick and April bursted into laughter, "Oh man, that was good." Nick said, then bursted into another fit of for another few seconds then calmed down. I had noticed that everyone around me had bored looks on their faces, which is understandable, Baseball isn't a fun sport to watch but you get what you pay for. I suddenly got an idea in my head.

"Hey guys, I wish that the game was more fun and lively." I said to my god-parents, they looked at each other and smiled. They waved their wands again, and the hat and flag form they were in poofed away, and the big dull grey box above me changed into a colorful version of it. And the announcers were replaced by well…

"HELLOOO! NEW YORK, and we welcome you to the ninth inning of the game, we apologize for the sudden change of **AWESOME-NESS!** But we had to fire those boring guys anyway, if number Nine makes a hard hit then it's game over and the Yankees are off to the championships!" Nick said with great enthusiasm. "That's right Nick, and for the losers of the game, they'll get confetti and a party for their hard work. AND FREE HOT DOGS FOR EVERYONE!" April said with excitement, suddenly cannons poofed on the sides of the box, and started shooting hot dogs at people, and catching them. A chili dog fell into my lap, I look up at the colorful box and said, "Thaaank you…" to my fairies and began scarfing down my hot dog.

After downing my hot dog, I looked up to see the guy with the number nine Nick was talking about, I couldn't read his name though. "He lines up the shot…"Nick said with anticipation, Number nine swings at the ball, hits it and…

"**AND IT'S A HOME RUN FOLKS!**" Nick and April said, and confetti and celebration music played out. "Well looks like our jobs done here folks, see ya next time." April said, with that everything was poofed back to normal, and Nick and April were in the form of a hat and flag again. "Okay guys that was fun, now I wish I was back home." I said with happiness in my voice, with a wave of their wands I was poofed back into my room with a smile on my face.

**(Shepard household/ Jane's room)**

"Whew, that was fun guys. Thanks a bunch for being with me." I said, thanking my god parents. "Aww princess, it was nothing." Nick said sweetly, "Yeah sweetie, whatever you need we'll be there for you." April said motherly.

I smiled at them, I wouldn't know what to do with them I really wouldn't. They're like my true mother and father, but better and magical. I give them a bear hug for appreciation. "Aww thanks, but there's no need for that. We love you no matter what happens." Nick said to me, I thought this couldn't get any better.

_DOOR BELL NOISE!_

"Huh, wonder who that could be." I asked to no-one, I walk down stairs to see a police officer at my door. His face grim and sad. "Are you Jane Shepard?" He asked me, "Yes, is there an issue sir, did I do something wrong." I asked out of fear. He only looked at me with a small smile but frowned. "No, but…it's about your parents. They were driving home from dinner when the town gang, the Reds, started a gang war with an unknown faction. Your parents were unfortunately caught in the cross-fire…I'm not going to sugar coat it, but…your parents are dead." Was the only words I heard from him before I started bawling my head off.

"Shh, it's okay dear, do you have someone to look after you." He asked, I was about to say 'no' when I thought that my god parents could look after me instead. "Um yes sir, I do. That would be my God-mother and god-father. They're upstairs right now I'll go get them, just sit on the couch." With that I ran back upstairs to my fairy God parents to tell them what's going on.

"Whoa Jane! What the heck happened, who was it?" April asked with general concern. "It was a police officer, he just told me that my parents are dead! He asked me if I had anyone else, and I said that I had a God mother and father, you guys, and he's waiting down stairs right now to see you." I explained to them, they only looked at each other and back to me. They Poofed, and all I saw next was them in human form. They look the same, but without the crowns, wands and wings. April and Nick motioned me to hold their hands, so I did and we walked down stairs to see the Officer.

"Ah, you must be Jane's god parents. I know how hard it is to lose a friend or relative, but it's nice to see that the young woman is in good hands. I'll come by tomorrow with the adoption papers, that's I wanted to say, goodnight." He said, and with that he left the house leaving me and my god parents dazed and confused.

"Umm…well okay then, I guess that works better then what I had planned to say." Nick said, "And what was your idea dear?" April asked, Nick looked at her nervously. "Um well, I was originally just going to wing it, but what he did helps too." "Figures, after almost ten thousand years together and married, you would think I'd know." April said jokingly.

"Uh…so well I guess this mean you're more than just my fairies now huh." I asked them, they looked at me and smiled. "Yep, I guess you could say that now, but you can still wish for things we haven't stopped doing that." April said, "And there's nothing in the rule book that says we can't, so yay us!" Nick exclaimed.

Yep, life just got a whole lot more interesting. Now that my God-_Parents_ are now my actual_ Parents_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N): whew, a fluff, a bit of tragedy and a bit of happy at the end. I was going to do something entirely different, but I couldn't come up with anything besides this. Also next chapter will be the end of the Prologue and going into the games, I will be introducing a new charater next chapter that will fit in to the family. If you watched season 6 of Fairly Oddparents you know what I'm talking about, there's your only spoiler. Also thank you for the SI community and everyone else supporting this story. I'll get the next Chapter out as soon as possible, or ASAP.**

**See you later **


	3. Prologue-PT3

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter before I move on to the main games. And we get to meet a new character along in this chapter, and Jane tells her parents/Godparents that she's joining the Alliance military. And well you see for yourself. Have fun **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(5 years before the battle of the Citadel)**

It was a nice sunny day in suburban New York City, and walking from the recruitment center was future savior of the galaxy, Jane Shepard. Passing by businesses, and people she knew well on her way home to her Parents/Godparents. After she found out her parents were dead, her Godparents became her actual Parents, and they've been happy ever since. Sure they had to talk to the fairy council, and seek their approval, which worked out okay for them in the end.

Now, now she was worried on how to tell Nick and April that she joined the military. She'll worry about that when the time comes, for now she needed to worry about getting home. "Hey Jane!" said someone, Jane turned to see one of her friends, Mary, come up to her. "Hey Mary, what up with you." Jane said, "Oh, you know the usual, studies for college, part time jobs, baby-sitting, you know the usual." Mary explained gleefully.

"That's good, I just got out of the recruitment office, so I'll be leaving for basic in a few months." Jane explained to her friend, which was saddened by the news but smiled anyway. "Well good for you, do your parents know?" Mary asked, to which Jane said no and explained that she was just going home to tell them the news. Mary wished her luck, and Jane went to her home.

**(Jane and her Godparents home)**

When Jane walked in the house she was immediately greeted by her two Godparents. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day today!" April, her god mother/new mother, said happily. "My day was good, but I have some news to tell you guys." Jane said, Nick, her god father/new father, butted in. "Well that can wait because we have big news for you!" Nick said, by this point they couldn't hold character, and poofed from human form to fairy form. "Well, what's the big news guys?" Jane asked inquisitively.

Nick and April looked at each with excitement, and then looked back at her and said. "You're going to be a big sister, Jane!" She looked at her God parents in shock, and didn't know what to say. _'I'm going to be… a sister!'_ Jane thought. "Mom, Dad that's great I'm happy for you, when's it due." I asked them with excitement.

April looked at her God Daughter with glee and said, "Well, fairy pregnancy's take up to three months, and usually the men carry them but your father is making me do it." She looked at her husband with annoyance. "What, I'm not comfortable with that, you know that." Nick said to April, as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well, that's great but… I have some news myself, guys." Jane said hesitantly, her parents looked at her worried, wondering what was wrong. "I um…went to the recruitment office today, and um…" Her parents became less tense in figuring out what she was going to say next. "I got accepted." Jane said with hesitation again, but some hidden joy mixed in too. Nick and April looked at their God daughter with smiles on their face.

"That's great sweetie." Nick said supportively, surprising Jane slightly. "Yeah! We're both proud of you, so when do you leave for training?" asked April with inquisitive curiosity. "Well, I leave in four months. Three to wait for the old batch of cadets, and one for prep." Jane explained. _'I'm still surprised they didn't lash out at me.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well, in any case, we're both very proud of you." Nick said as he and April picked me up with joy. This lasted about a few minutes before…

_BLAAAH!_

And bright purple/pink fairy puke all over Nick, "yep…this is going to be a _fun_ three months." Jane and April laughed at Nick's predicament.

**(MONTAGE GO! Place any montage music here)**

**Month-1:**

Nick was getting up out of his floating bed when…_BLAAAAH! _"(Sigh)…good morning dear." Nick said, as he immediately went to the restroom to clean up. When he got out and poofed his clothes on. _BLAAAAH! (Again!)_ "Good morning to you to honey." April said as she floated by Nick without a care in the world. Jane popped in to say good morning to her godfather, but…"Did it happen again?" she asked, "twice." He said plainly, she didn't need any more info to say the least.

**Month-2:**

A notice-able baby bump was showing on April's mid-section, and she was happily hanging out with her family at the Mall. In the food court, April and Jane were having some brunch while waiting for Nick to purchase tickets for some Blasto movie.

"So Mom, how've been feeling as of late." Asked Jane, "Oh you know the same, I'm just surprised I haven't…" she quickly dashed to the trash can and vomited again before poofing back to where she was sitting. Soon after that, the trash-can disappeared. "So the same." Jane said jokingly, April glared at her but laughed anyway.

Nick poofed in with the tickets in his hand, along with some purple goo on his head. "How is that even possible!" he said in frustration, as he took out his wand and… "Allow me Dad, I wish you weren't covered in purple muck." Jane said, Nick sighed in relief as he waved his wand, granting the wish. With an audible 'poof' the throw up was gone.

April looked at her husband apologetically and said, "Aww, don't worry sweetheart. Just one more month, and we'll see our little munchkin." To this Nick smiled and said, "Now that I can live with." He said happily to his wife, thinking of all the adventures he would have with the baby.

Jane got up from the table and said, "Well, the movie will start soon so let's go guys." Nick smiled at her eagerness. "Oh, we can do better than that." He said, holding up his wand. And with another poof, they had the best seats in the whole theater.

**Month-3:**

By this time April had a large belly, and you could even feel the baby at times. Needless to say, she was ready to pop.

Jane and Nick just came back from the store carrying bags of food, full of April's craziest cravings. Pickles and ice cream, pizza and chocolate, Etc. Right now they were holding five each in hand while April was lounging on the couch. "You guys got the food?" she asked, looking at their strained faces. "Yep, and enough to feed the homeless for a week." Said Nick, over exaggeratingly, Jane just rolled her eyes. "Hey I'm prepping and going to boot camp in a month, there are tougher things than this." She said with a hint of pride, and snippy.

Once groceries were all unpacked, they settled in and were watching a movie when all of a sudden…

**AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

April screamed loud enough to break about every single thing that was made of glass for miles. With worry drawn on their faces, Jane and Nick took to action. "Sweetie, it's going to be just fine. We'll poof to Fairy world and get our child out of you." Nick said calmly. With a wave of his wand Nick, Jane and April were in Fairy world hospital.

Nick went in front of the reception desk in panic. "Please get someone down here stat! My wife is in labor!" said Nick, in worry. The receptionist nodded at him, and pushed a red button. Then, several doctors came out, picked up April and took her to the E.R., leaving a worried Nick and Jane to their thoughts for who knows how long.

**4 Hours later:**

Over the course of four hours, Nick and Jane have under constant stress. More so with Nick, pacing back and forth, mumblings his worries to himself. "Dad, Mom's going to be okay. She's been through stuff tougher than this." Jane said, trying to calm him down. "Oh, I know, but I have my worries you know." He said to his God-Daughter. Jane smiled at him, "And that's what's going to make you an awesome father, you already had some practice with me, so why should this be any different." She said to her God-Father.

Just then, a doctor came out of the double doors calling…"Mr. Fairly, you in here?" Nick walked up to the Doctor and motioned for Jane to follow. Soon they entered the recovery room to see, April with her hair astray, and wet eyes gazing down on a small pink bundle. She looked at her husband and God-Daughter and motioned them to come forward.

"Hey…how're you doing." Jane asked her God-Mother. April continued smiling and said she was good, "Guys I want you say hello to, Jessie." She said, unveiling the pink cloth from the fairy baby's head. And out came what a lot of people would say, the cutest baby in the universe. Blonde hair with a tang of purple highlighted in, and Gorgeous violet eyes. She honest looked like a cute little bouncy ball.

Jane had started to get tears in her eyes, she asked her God-Mother if she could hold her. "Here you go sweetheart." April said handing her the child, Jane took the new born named Jessie in her arms slowly, and held her new little God-sister as if she were a natural mother. "Hey there Jessie guess what, I'm your big sister." Jane said to the infant, the infant then opened her little eyes for the first time and shocked her by what she did next.

"Poof, poof." The little one said wiggling her around happily, Jane looked at her parents, they shrugged and said. "Fairy babies usually say 'Poof poof" when they're born up until…I'd say one or two depending. But they do say something's before hand." Nick explained.

Jane looked at her new God-sister again with a spark in her eyes. "Well then, I guess I have another reason for joining the military then." She said, looking back at her God-parents. They smiled, knowing what she meant.

And this was just the beginning.

**A/N**: **Hey everyone, I know this took me awhile but I have school and other things I need to do so yeah… so Jane gats a new baby sister, named Jessie. I had been planning that for a later date, but I thought this would better advance the story. Anyway, review, fav and follow if you want. SEE YAH!**


	4. Chapter 1: before Eden Prime

**Hello, and welcome to next installment of Mass effect: Fairly Odd Adventures. Okay now we're getting into the main game, now. I hope you enjoy the hilarity that is my story and character development ensue.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Several months before the battle of the Citadel. Jane's P.O.V.)**

I wash my face in the mirror looking at myself, thinking about my life so far. From when I was just a little girl to about now, and to think it was all because of my extended family, My God-Parents and sister. I wonder what would've been, if I had a life without them. Would I still be here today, or would I be…

Somewhere else.

After I joined the military everything changed, I had my loving little God-sister named Jessie, passed Basic training with flying colors, I had even gotten the Medal of Honor and promoted to Commander for saving the colony Elysium. And much, much more.

Now…Now I need get ready for a shakedown run. Before I left my room, my family Poofed into my room, "Poof Poof!" My God-sister Jessie exclaimed, coming in for a hug, I returned the hug with the same amount of passion she had.

"Hey there sweetie, sorry about dropping in on you, But Jessie really missed you." Said April, I just looked at her and said it was okay. "So what are you guys doing here, besides my sweet little sister coming to see me?" I asked, Nick looked at me with a smile. "Well, we came here to check on you sweetheart." He explained to me.

I heard my door opening, and Nick, April and Jessie Poofed again, and turned into a small family picture. A Petty Officer came in, and saluted. "Commander Shepard, the captain request that you gear up and meet at the cockpit Ma'am!" "At ease Petty Officer, and carry on." I said, he nodded and went off.

I turned to see my family looking at me, "Just go ahead, we'll be here when you get back." I smiled, and got my Armor and weapons on. As I was about to walk out the door, I stopped and turned to my family in the picture frame. "Hey can one of you come with me, and the other stay with Jessie, just in case I need anything?" I asked, Nick looked at April and said, "I'll go Hun, I've been hogging Jessie enough." Nick said Poofing into one of the small ammo cylinders on my belt, I honestly never use them so it's a good disguise.

I look at my April and Jessie, and say my goodbyes to them before heading towards the bridge.

**(Okay, now is when the actual game starts up. YAY!)**

As I was walking through the CIC I heard good Old' Joker through the Intercom. "The Arcturus relay prime is in range; initiating transmission sequence." Ah…finally he follows protocol, well that's good. "We are connected" I walk past the Holo-map and into the hallway. I walked into the arch-way of the Cockpit, when I saw the Spectre that was watching us do our shakedown run, a turian named Nihlus. He was watching our pilot do his work up until the Relay.

"Board is Green. Approach run has begun." Once we were in within a few kilometers of the relay a burst of energy reached out and threw our ship through space. "Thrusters: Check. Navigation: Check. And internal emission sync engaged. All systems online, Drift…just under 1500k." Joker listed off, Nihlus said that it was good and that the captain would be pleased. Just after he walked away, and was out of earshot joker said, "I hate that guy" now it's my good buddy Kaidens turn to interject into the conversation. "Nihlus just gave you a compliment, sooo you hate him?" he said in a questioning manner.

"Hey you remember to zip up your jump suit when get out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin-head, that's incredible. Besides, spectres are trouble, I don't like having them on board." Argued Joker, Kaiden simply looked back at him and said his argument. "The Council helped fund this project, they have a right to have someone keep an eye on their investment." Joker only sighed, but kept his eyes forward.

"Yeah, that is the Official story, but only an idiot believes the official story." He said, now this time I but into the conversation. "As much as I hate to take Joker seriously, but he's right, no-one sends a spectre on a shakedown run. Waste of time and resources." I said analytically, Joker looks back to Kaiden with a serious look on his face. "So there is more going on here then the captain is letting on-." Joker was suddenly interrupted by Captain Anderson phoning in through the intercom. "Joker! Status report." He asked, "Just cleared the mass relay captain, stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid."

"Good, find a Com buoy and link us into the network, I reports reaching alliance brass before we reach Eden prime." Joker continued typing in commands as he said, "Aye aye captain, better brace yourself captain, I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker said jokingly, but paled slightly when Anderson said he was already there. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the com room for debriefing." With that the intercom beeped again signaling he was off.

I am already out the door when I hear the two start talking again, "well those two seem nice." My God-father said to me, I don't look at him but I reply, "Well at times yes, but those two can be a handful." I could feel him staring at me for a second, whenever I have that feeling from him he usually smiles at me. I was passed the C.I.C again when Dr. Chakwas called me over. "Commander, it seems Mr. Jenkins is a little over-excited about the next mission. I know he comes from there, but…can you get him to chill out." She asked me, she doesn't do this unless she's having a hard time.

I walk up to the young man, and before I even get a word out. "Hey Commander, can you believe we're going to Eden prime. Man I can't wait to-." I hold my hand up, interrupting him mid-sentence. "Listen up Jenkins, I know this colony is your home, but there's nothing to get excited about. So just treat this any other mission and you'll be good." I say, before walking back to the com room, I hear a slight 'yes Ma'am' from him as soon as the door closes. And the only person I see in the room is Nihlus

He turns to me and greets me. "Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first, gives us a chance to talk." _'Okay red alert here!'_ I thought, I look at him with a brow raised and said "the Captain said he'd meet me here." I said in a tone that said, 'I have a feeling you're up to funny business, now talk' sort of thing. "He's on his way, but this planet that we're going to…Eden prime, I've heard it's quite beautiful." He said making small talk.

"Yeah, it's a place where I hope to retire one day." I said, he simply looks at me with a straight face, which on a Turian is hard to describe. "Yes as do many Marines of your caliber hope to as well, but it's become something of a symbol for your people hasn't it? Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy but also protect them. But how safe is it really." He asked, I took a step forward and said, "Do you know something I don't Spectre." I said, Nihlus looked at me with sheer seriousness, "The galaxy is a dangerous place, is humanity really ready for this." He asked, I heard the door open and Anderson came through, "I think it's time to tell the commander what's really going on here." He said to Nihlus, the Turian nodded and looked toward me. When he couldn't notice, I took a slight glance at my disguised God-father, he had a slight look of worry.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus said stoically, "Well, I figured that Sir." I said to him, Nihlus and Anderson looked at each other, and then back to me. "We're making a covert pick up on Eden prime; that's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Anderson explained to me, I looked at him with a brow raised. "There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, Sir. Besides it being probably highly classified, and need to know." I joked casually.

"Well like you said, this comes from the top, on a need to know basis." Anderson explained, he then continued on with the brief. "A research team stationed on Eden prime unearthed an old relic. And here's the kicker, the object is to be Prothean in Origin." I looked at him inquisitively, and asked him what was so important about some beacon.

After some odd minutes of explaining later, things went to even…bigger news, "there's another reason why Nihlus is here. He is here for evaluation for the spectres." Anderson said, my eyes widened in surprise. "Really?! Is that so, why do you want me in your little band of brothers and sisters?" I asked the Turian, "Your work on Elysium has impressed both the council and Spectres, along with your amount of valor." Nihlus explained to me.

Another few minutes of explaining later, Joker blared the intercom. "Captain, we got a problem." He said, Anderson looked up at the monitor, "what's the issue, Joker." "Transmission from Eden prime, Sir! You'd better see this." A transmission played through the monitor.

A massive battle played out in front of our eyes, soldiers shooting at…I don't even know, a marine came up to the person shooting the transmission, and told him/her to get down. After that it was just a cluster, and the feed stopped. "Joker, Get Kaiden and Jenkins down to the cargo bay. Shepard, meet them down there in five." I nodded and kept looking at the video for a minute.

After Nihlus and Anderson left, Nick poofed from his disguise and looked at me with concern. "Honestly honey, I think it's going to take more than me to help with that." He said to me, I pondered what he said for a minute. "Well then, I wish that you and April came with me and that Jessie was at Fairy world daycare." And with a wave of his wand…

_POOF!_

April poofed in, and said. "I have a feeling that there's a reason you poofed Jessie to Daycare." She asked. I nodded and explained everything to her, she sighed and poofed herself to look like my belt, and Nick a small picture of him and me when I was younger, I tucked him into my ''April belt'' and went to the cargo bay, for the mission ahead.

But what I didn't know was that my life was going to be changed forever after today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: whew okay so I managed to get this one out before any events I have going on, yay me. Hoped you liked it. Be sure to Review, Fav and follow. See yah!**


	5. AN: Hiatus

**I just want to say that I will put off on a temporary hiatus for now, so sorry to those who are enjoying so far… I'll make it up to you guys**

**Until next time.**


End file.
